


Familiar

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: "Bueno, eso fue una pesadilla", dijo Eudora después de saludar a su hermana y presentarse. "Pero tengo buenas noticias. He hablado con los médicos y dicen que Klaus estará bien. Las heridas no ponen en peligro su vida y se recuperará de ellas en unas pocas semanas. El episodio confusional, por otro lado, puede tener un origen psicologico. Hasta que despierte .. ""Disculpa, ¿Qué episodio confusional?"Eudora lo miró con una expresión intensa. Con la misma expresión que lo había mirado el día en que ella había decidido dejarlo. Una expresión que gritaba: ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?"Diego". Dijo, usando el tono con el que hablaría con un niño pequeño."Todo este tiempo, Klaus te ha llamado Dave".





	1. Can you walk on the water if I, you and I?

**Author's Note:**

> No pensaba publicar este fic en español, ya que dudaba recibir algun tipo de atención o comentario. Pero luego me dije, vamos, mi lengua materna es español! Tal vez haya alguien por ahí que entienda el idioma y quiera tener algo de variedad para leer. Hay muy pocos fics en este idioma, asi que bueno. Cualquier comentario o kudo es bienvenido. Disfruten!
> 
> Pd: El nombre de este fic y sus capítulos están inspirados en la maravillosa canción "Familiar" de Agnes Obel.

“Klaus no está.”

Fue él quien se percató pero no hubo más. La frase quedó pendiendo en el aire, suspendida entre Luther y él como una simple constatación de los hechos.

“Papá murió”

“Nuestro hermano desaparecido viajó en el tiempo, regresó y ahora tiene 13 años...de nuevo”

“El mundo se acaba en ocho días.”

“Dos sujetos con mascaras intentaron matarnos”

“Klaus no está”

Era un hecho más que se sumaba a larga lista de acontecimientos a los que debían adaptarse. Tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que ninguno de los dos reaccionara inmediatamente. Había demasiadas hechos novedosos últimamente. Quizás fue eso, o tal vez fue el hecho de que Klaus hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba. No realmente. Desde que eran adolescentes Klaus se había caracterizado por sus reiteradas ausencias y desapariciones. Siempre terminaba regresando por su cuenta. En un estado deplorable y con poca consciencia de los acontecimientos que había vivido, pero siempre regresaba...

Luther depositó a Five sobre la cama. Se encontraba inconsciente luego de haber sido herido por una de las balas y su aspecto era casi inocente. En una esquina se hallaba la mitad del maniquí al cual parecía aferrarse desde que había vuelto del futuro. Vestía los restos de una camisa a lunares.

Diego recordó que Klaus había aparecido en una ocasión con un vestido a lunares. Había estado practicando como caminar con tacos altos y lo había logrado. Sus pasos eran algo inseguros pero estaba adquiriendo la técnica. Una estúpida sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro al mostrar su dudoso logro.

Siempre haciendo idioteces..

Diego volteo hacia otro lado. Un súbito enojo subió por su pecho ante el repentino recuerdo.

-Vamos, debemos hablar con los otros..

*

Resultó que los otros tampoco tenían idea de dónde estaba Klaus. El tema se barajó en medio de otros temas de importancia. El apocalipsis y cómo evitarlo. El hallazgo de un nombre clave “Harold Jenkins,” la posibilidad de que el fín tuviera algo que ver con la Luna (cortesía de Luther), entre otras cuestiones...

La reunión culminó, como todas sus reuniones, con la mayor parte de los participantes ofendidos por una razón u otra, sin llegar a nada en concreto.

Diego se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. Se encontraba exhausto de lidiar con sus hermanos. No tenía sentido seguir intentando encontrar la forma de evitar el apocalipsis. Sin ayuda de Five, resultaba una tarea imposible. Como acto reflejo, sacó uno de sus cuchillos y comenzó a afilarlo.

Aquel vestido a lunares era de mamá. Era uno de sus favoritos o eso le gustaba pensar (desconocía si una maquina en verdad podía tener favoritos). Aquel día, Klaus se había puesto el vestido de mamá. La prenda se ajustaba a su cuerpo y caía de forma elegante afinando aún más sus ya delgadas piernas velludas. El look era extraño de por sí. Pero lo más extraño de todo no había sido eso sino la expresión en su rostro. Su tambaleante sonrisa al verse al espejo era tan diferente de sus lascivas y maníacas sonrisas a las que todos en la mansión estaban acostumbrados que lo hacía lucir como una persona diferente. La puerta de su cuarto estaba entreabierta, él justo pasaba por ahí..

Diego cerró los ojos. Guardó el cuchillo y se puso de pie. Debía averiguar lo que pudiese sobre ese tal Harold Jenkins..

*

La biblioteca ofrecía unos pocos datos, pero eran suficientes para trabajar. Unas cuantas fotos de mala calidad. Estaba seguro de que había visto a ese sujeto en algún lado. Regresó a la mansión con la información impresa.

“¡Quitate eso!” Prácticamente le ladró.

Klaus dió un repingo en el lugar emitiendo un pequeño chillido muy poco masculino.

“¡Diego! ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué no sabes tocar?”

“¡Quitate eso ahora!”Le repitió porque a Klaus siempre había que repetirle las cosas para lograr que hiciera algo. Ordenes claras y simples como las de Papá. Solo eso funcionaba con él o su gran bocota terminaba por enredarlo en su absurda lógica.

“¿No te agrada? Está un poco plano aquí pero puede solucionarse. Creo que los zapatos le dan el toque..”

Diego perdió la paciencia. Lo sujeto de un brazo y lo zamarreó. No sabía por qué estaba tan enfadado pero de pronto no tenía ganas de lidiar con las estupideces de su hermano marica.

“¡Que te lo quites!”

Ante el movimiento, Klaus perdió el precario equilibrio que había logrado con los zapatos. Trastabilló y cayó con estrépito. Él no lo vio. Más bien lo vio pero no recordaba exactamente como había caído. Lo que sí recordaba claramente aún hasta el día de hoy era el sonido. Un sonido amortiguado. Algo así como una rama rompiéndose.

La mandíbula de Klaus fracturándose.

Él no lo sabía. No, en ese momento. Apenas un hilito de sangre salia de su boca pero sabía que era malo. Klaus lloraba y se sujetaba el rostro. Era un llanto silencioso, ahogado por el dolor. Cada sollozo debía de resultarle una agonía. Klaus nunca lloraba.

Diego entró en la mansión con una prisa que contrastaba con su reciente pasividad. Five ya estaba consciente y tomaba un café servido por Allison. Ambos centraron su atención en él al verlo irrumpir en la cocina con tanto ímpetu. Diego arrojó los papeles que contenían la información sobre el tal “Jenkins” sobre la mesa.

“Debemos encontrar a Klaus.”

Ese era el plan. Su plan. Sencillo, concreto, lógico. Su hermano había desaparecido. A juzgar por los hechos recientes, probablemente secuestrado por los dos sicarios que irrumpieron en la mansión. Era preciso rescatarlo. Es lo que cualquier familia haría. El problema era..

“No.” La respuesta de Five tenía su sello característico. Directa y cortante. “La prioridad en estos momentos es detener el fin del mundo. No podemos perder un segundo.”

“¡Es nuestro hermano por Dios Santo!” La indignación brotando por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Diego sabía que Five podía llegar a ser frío pero negarse a auxiliar a uno de sus hermanos ya se encontraba en otro nivel.

Five apoyó la taza sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Por un segundo Diego pudo ver en sus ojos no a su pequeño hermano sino al hombre que había tenido que pasar años y años en un mundo devastado.

“Lo es. Pero también fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse capturar. Ahora tendrá que arreglárselas solo.”

Diego aún no podía creerlo. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus planes nunca se concretaran, a ser escuchado pero nunca tenido en cuenta. Pero jamás pensó en hallarse solo en una situación así..

“¿Allison?”

Su hermana nunca había sido su cómplice en nada. Siempre demasiado interesada en acompañar las decisiones de Luther. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión una expresión de profunda turbación se dejaba ver en su rostro.

“No podemos dejar a Klaus solo. Si no lo rescatamos él..”

Diego dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, silenciosamente agradecido con ella. El estallido de Five los sobresaltó.

“¡¿Es que todos estan dementes?!¡Acaso no han oído que el mundo se acaba en tres días!¡Si dejamos que eso ocurra no habrá nada que rescatar! ¿Dejarás que eso le suceda a tu hija Allison?”

El rostro de Allison se contrajo ante la mención de su hija. Five era extremadamente hábil con las palabras cuando quería conseguir un objetivo. Había olido la debilidad de su hermana y había ido a por ella. Diego sabía que había perdido la batalla.

“¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué están gritando?”

Diego rodó los ojos. Como siempre, Luther había hecho acto de presencia justo en el momento menos indicado. No tenía tiempo para seguir perdiendo en aquella discusión. Su decisión estaba tomada.

“Buscaré a Klaus. El que quiera venir conmigo es libre de hacerlo.”

No tenía idea de por donde empezar. Aunque claro, con sus contactos, la estación de policía siempre era un buen comienzo. Diego espero unos segundos en el auto. Ninguno de sus hermanos salió de la casa.

El recuerdo de Klaus sollozando en el suelo volvió a su mente. El vestido arrugándose entre sus piernas. Sus manos sujetando su rostro. El pequeño hilo de sangre que brotaba de su boca manchando la alfombra..

El auto emitió un escandaloso chirrido al acelerar.

*

Al llegar a la estación de policía, Patch prácticamente se le vino encima. Ella sabía algo, un dato acerca de un motel en las afueras de la ciudad, dos sujetos con mascaras habían sido vistos ingresando, los refuerzos los alcanzarían, debían ser cautelosos y moverse rápido..

A partir de allí todo fue confuso. Diego estaba seguro de que Eudora le había hablado durante todo el trayecto, que la palabra “cautela” había sido pronunciada en numerosas ocasiones, que al llegar le habían otorgado un chaleco antibalas pero no podía precisar mucho más.

Su mente parecía estar en otra parte. En el sonido como el de una rama rompiéndose y una pequeña gota de sangre sobre la alfombra.

Papá los mataría.

¡POLICIA!

Los oficiales entraron al pequeño cuarto del motel haciendo gran estrépito. Casi habían tirado la puerta abajo y ahora ingresaban a la habitación con la fuerza de una marea. Irrumpieron en el cuarto de baño con el mismo ímpetu pero no hallaron nada. Pronto bajaron las armas. No había rastro de los sicarios.

“Despejado” Escuchó decir a uno de ellos, al tiempo que los otros revisaban el cuarto, debajo de la cama, en los rincones, en el armario..

“¡AQUÍ!”

Entre dos oficiales retiraron a un hombre medio desnudo del armario, aún se encontraba atado a una silla y hablaba con ellos en un tono suave pero incesante.

“¡KLAUS!”

Fue como si sucediera en cámara lenta. Klaus volteo a verlo y hubo algo que fue tan extraño y a la vez tan genuino en su mirada que el interior de Diego se tambaleo. La sonrisa en el rostro agotado de su hermano pertenecía a una clase que no había visto en años. No, desde que..

“¡Estas aquí!¡Sabía que vendrías!¡Lo sabía!¡ Sabía que tu si lo harías!”

En un rápido movimiento, Diego esquivó a los policías que intentaban sujetarlo y en menos de un segundo estuvo a su lado. Escuchaba que Klaus continuaba hablándole pero no podía focalizarse en lo que decía. Con el correr de los años había aprendido a escuchar a Klaus como si se tratara de una radio con interferencia. Siempre debía separar lo importante de la estática. Con uno de sus cuchillos cortó las sogas a la vez que tomaba uno de los cobertores para cubrirlo. Las heridas no parecía ser de gravedad, pero no tenía manera de saber si había algún daño en sus órganos internos. Debían acudir rápido al hospital.

No supo la cantidad de semáforos en rojo que pasó por alto pero de seguro habían sido muchos a juzgar por la cantidad de bocinazos que había recibido. No había querido esperar a la ambulancia, eran demasiado lentos.

Evidentemente Patch les había avisado, puesto que Klaus fue ingresado en el hospital tan pronto como llegaron. Diego se cansó de explicarle que todo estaría bien, que debían examinarlo pero nada parecía surtir efecto. Klaus no quería separarse de él y hubo todo un jaleo antes que pudieran tranquilizarlo.

“Por favor, no te vayas.” Le dijo antes que el sueño inducido por la medicación lo arrastrara. “Estaré aquí” le contestó él y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo durante las horas que siguieron. Se sentó sobre uno de los bancos y se entretuvo imaginando la cantidad de torturas posibles a las que podría someter los idiotas que habían dejado a su hermano en ese estado.

Finalmente no había podido continuar sentado y había terminado optando por recorrer el pasillo de un extremo al otro. Sus pasos lo llevaban de la sala de emergencias a la puerta de entrada y viceversa. Estaba dando la vuelta cuando la vio entrar. La diminuta figura de Vanya ingresó en el hospital con una profunda expresión de angustia en su rostro. Diego casi se giró al verla para continuar con su recorrido por el pasillo, pero ella ya lo había divisado.

“¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?” Le pregunto a modo de saludo ni bien la chica estuvo a su lado.

“Las noticias.”Respondió ella y por un segundo pareció que eso era todo lo que iba a salir de su boca. La inseguridad era palpable en la forma en que sus dedos se aferraban a la correa de su mochila. Finalmente tomó valor.

“¿Cómo está?”

Diego suspiró. No tenía deseos de dar ninguna explicación, menos a uno de sus hermanos.

“Está como puede estar. Fue torturado por el par de locos que intentaron matarnos. ¡Nadie quiso buscarlo, llegué junto con la policía hasta ese motel y lo encontré..!” Diego se detuvo repentinamente alarmado al encontrarse de frente con una angustia que no sabía que estaba ahí. No era momento de mostrarse vulnerable, mucho menos delante de Vanya. Así que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer cuando estaba inseguro: Atacar.

“¡No deberías estar aquí!¡No tienes derecho!¡A ninguno de ustedes le importó un comino lo que le sucediera..!”

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto, que Vanya ni siquiera había estado ahí cuando él había pedido ayuda, que entre todos se habían encargado de hacerla a un lado durante tantos años que la chica se había hartado de ellos. Diego esperó que su hermana le gritara, que volviese a desafiarlo como lo había hecho en el funeral de su padre. En esos momentos todo lo que necesitaba era una buena pelea. Pero Vanya no dijo nada. Las luces del hospital se apagaron un segundo para volver a encenderse de forma intermitente.

“¿Quieres que me vaya?”

Preguntó ella con una extraña neutralidad desprovista de emoción. Diego no respondió.

“Bien.”

Vanya se sentó sobre uno de los bancos, abrió su mochila y sacó de ella una bolsa. Luego hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que él se sentara a su lado.

“Esperaremos juntos.” Dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía un sándwich de la bolsa.

*

Eudora llegó antes que el parte médico. A juzgar por su expresión de hastío, había tenido que lidiar con las autoridades para justificar el accionar de Diego en la escena del crimen así como también con todo el papelerío burocrático.

“Bueno,eso ha sido una pesadilla.” Dijo luego de saludar a su hermana y presentarse. “Pero tengo buenas noticias. He hablado con los médicos de guardia y dicen que Klaus va a estar bien. Las heridas no ponen en riesgo su vida y se repondrá de ellas en unas semanas. El episodio confusional, por otro lado, puede tener un origen psicológico. No estaremos seguros hasta que no despierte..”

“Disculpa ¿Qué episodio confusional?

Diego se había perdido. El alivio de saber que su hermano se pondría bien hizo que no escuchara la última parte del relato de Patch. Fue Vanya quien se percató antes que él.

“Bueno, Klaus puede sonar algo delirante a veces, pero es algo normal en él..” Intentó justificar Diego, al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza.

Eudora lo miró con una expresión intensa. Con la misma expresión que lo había mirado el día en que había decidido dejarlo. Una expresión que gritaba ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

“Diego”. Dijo usando el tono con el que se le hablaría a un niño pequeño. “Durante todo este tiempo, Klaus te ha llamado Dave.”

Continuará..


	2. Cause your blood’s running cold outside the familiar

Vanya ingresó a la habitación de Klaus. No fue la primera. Diego, y la oficial Patch ya lo habían hecho antes con pobres resultados. Klaus estaba despierto, consiente de su entorno y de los hechos que había vivido. Estaba al tanto de la fecha, del año en curso, de los acontecimientos de su infancia y de su historia en general. Incluso había podido precisar detalles de experiencias con un alto contenido escatologico que nadie había preguntado pero que, conociéndolo, sin duda habían sucedido..

Aún así, seguía llamando a Diego por el nombre de Dave.

Vanya ingresó a la habitación. Un cuarto con luz pobre y escasa ventilación. Su hermano tenía vendas en sus muñecas y en su torso, el suero de rutina junto con otra pequeña bolsa con calmantes a su lado. La mirada perdida en una esquina de la habitación, y una expresión de profunda angustia en su rostro.

Diego había salido minutos antes y su expresión había sido muy similar. A pesar de su insistencia, Klaus no parecía reconocerlo como su hermano. A juzgar por la expresión de Klaus, Vanya se preguntó si sus palabras finalmente habían surtido algún efecto.

“Hey”

“Hey” Klaus, le sonrío forzadamente. Su concentración volvió a fijarse en la esquina de la habitación. Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada más. Vanya volvió a aferrar la correa de su mochila.

“Te traje un sándwich, en caso de que..”

“¿Crees que esté enojado conmigo? Lucia enojado, pero no sé por qué, quizá hice algo malo pero no lo recuerdo..”Klaus hablaba con aquel tono suave e incesante que lo hacía parecer más una conversación consigo mismo que con un otro.

“¿Quién?” Pregunto ella por inercia, aunque sabía a quien se refería.

“Dave”

Klaus volvió a fijarse en ella como si recién se percatara de que se encontraba ahí.

“¡Oh es cierto! Tu no lo conoces. Dave me salvó. Trajo a la policía y todo fue como en las películas. ¡BUM, BUM y entraron! Sentí que era la princesa de la historia, solo falto el beso..” Le guiñó el ojo exageradamente. “Tendrías que haberlo visto..”

“Oh” Dijo ella como toda respuesta. Aún le costaba adaptarse a los súbitos cambios de humor de su hermano. Klaus siguió refiriéndose al rescate pero pronto su expresión se ensombreció de nuevo al recordar los hechos recientes.

“Podría arreglarlo si lo supiera ¿Sabes? Si supiera exactamente que hice, encontraría la forma de que él ya no estuviese enojado conmigo y luego..” Cayó. Klaus en silencio nunca era una buena señal.

“¿Y cómo se conocieron?” No sabía si estaba obrando bien, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para evitar su tristeza.

“¡Fue en Vietnam!” Sus ojos se iluminaron ante el supuesto recuerdo. “Ah, si lo sé. Suena a locura, esa guerra fue incluso antes de que naciéramos. ¡Pero escucha! Esos dos locos tenían un maletín que hubiera sido el sueño de Emmet Brown..”

“¿El sueño de quien?”

“¡Emmet Brown! El de “Volver al futuro.” Bueno como sea, viaje al pasado con esa cosa y ahí fue donde conocí a Dave. Luchamos juntos en el valle de A Shau en la montaña de la bestia. 

“Ah” Dijo ella por toda respuesta. El relato de Klaus carecía de coherencia pero su entusiasmo al contarlo era genuino.

“Nos separamos en una de las incursiones. No podía encontrarlo y...fue cuando el maletín decidió transportarme de nuevo aquí.” Suspiró apesadumbrado. “Quise volver, traer a Dave conmigo pero esos idiotas me atraparon de nuevo.” Se detuvo un momento para retomar el relato con un entusiasmo casi maníaco.

“¡Pero todo eso no importa ahora! Él está aquí conmigo. Es todo lo que importa.” Culmino sonriente como quien se siente inesperadamente afortunado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa por inercia.

“Bien, te dejaré descansar un poco más. Si necesitas algo..”

“¿Podrías decirle que no quise hacerlo? Él me conoce. Sabe que hago cosas sin pensar. Que lo que sea que hice, yo solo..que me perdone. ¿Podrías?” Klaus le hablaba como si ella fuese su última esperanza. Le desesperación era apenas puesta a raya en sus palabras. Vanya sintió su corazón encogerse.

“Claro.”

*

El psiquiatra del hospital era un hombre barbudo que olía intensamente a tabaco y parecía llevar prisa por llegar a otro lugar.

“Síndrome confusional” Lo diagnosticó una vez que pudo examinar a Klaus.

“Puede ser producto de un trauma psicológico. Ocasionalmente ocurre cuando la mente no puede soportar determinado hecho y esa circunstancia es reemplazada por otra, más tolerable ¿En qué circunstancias fue encontrado?” Preguntó el doctor tras leer con rapidez la historia clínica en sus manos.

Diego no respondió inmediatamente por lo que Eudora tomó la palabra.

“Estaba atado y consciente cuando lo hayamos. Estaba herido pero no de gravedad..”

“Estaba dentro de un armario.” La interrumpió él logrando recordar. Un súbito temblor recorrió su cuerpo. “Papá solía encerrarlo horas en lugares oscuros cuando eramos niños.. en mausoleos”

El doctor lo observó intensamente unos segundos como si no creyera lo que acababa de decirle. Finalmente suspiró y garabateo unas notas en la ficha.

“Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Le recetaré estos calmantes para disminuir su ansiedad. Por fuera de eso, hay que esperar. El cuadro debería remitir en unos días.”

“¡Espere!”

Diego lo tomó de un brazo antes de que pudiera salir del consultorio. No le había agradado para nada la escasa explicación y el poco tiempo que les había dedicado.

“¿Qué pasa si no lo hace?¿Si no..remite?”

El doctor centro su mirada en su brazo donde se hallaba sujeto y luego en Diego. No estaba intimidado ante el hombre vestido con spandex y cuero.

“Si no remite..” Se zafó de un tirón del agarre. “Tendrán que esperar más. Buenos días.”

Eudora lo aferró antes de que su furia se desatara contra el insolente agente de la salud y terminaran todos pasando la noche en una celda de prisión.

*

Klaus fue dado de alta la mañana del día siguiente. “Que tome la medicación que le indicó el médico y que haga reposo.” Le sugirieron. Tratándose de su hermano, él dudaba que pudiese cumplir las recomendaciones, pero asintió de todas maneras.

Al salir del hospital se produjo un momento incómodo. Vanya, quien había permanecido todo el rato con ellos, se detuvo cuando llegaron al auto. Repentinamente recordó los hechos que habían vivido antes de encontrar a Klaus y sintió que debía apartarse de nuevo. Dejar que sus hermanos resolvieran sus asuntos de la academia. Ella no tenía un lugar ahí. Ellos ya se lo habían dejado lo suficientemente claro..

“¿No vienes?”

La inseguridad en el tono de Diego tenía tintes de súplica. Por favor, ven. No sé qué hacer con esto. Estuvo tentada en decirle que no. Que no merecía su ayuda. Que ninguno de ellos había hecho nada por ella. No les debía nada.

“Está bien”

Nunca había sido muy buena para decir lo que realmente pensaba.

*

Durante el trayecto se mantuvieron mayormente en silencio, salvo por algún que otro comentario que Klaus le dirigía a “Dave” indicándole sus tiendas y lugares favoritos. Diego se mantenía en silencio y pronto Klaus desistió de intentar hacer conversación. Las suplicantes miradas de Vanya hacia su hermano no hicieron para mejorar la tensa atmósfera que se había formado.

Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron en una gasolinera. Diego se bajó del auto. Klaus, por su parte, informó que moría de hambre y que compraría unos dulces. Vanya lo siguió con la mirada. Evadirse, era el modo que su hermano utilizaba para lidiar con situaciones que lo angustiaban, ella lo sabía bien. Era el método que utilizaban ambos.

“Les avisé a los otros que vamos para allá. También les informé de las actuales..circunstancias. Con suerte llegaremos a tiempo para ayudar con lo del apocalipsis o como sea..”

Vanya se mantuvo callada sin hacer ningún comentario. Su atención fija en como las manos de Diego revisaban frenéticamente su billetera buscando el dinero para pagar. Dos veces tomó mal el cambio y tuvo que disculparse con la empleada por su torpeza. Finalmente cuando recibió el ticket centró su mirada en ella.

“No. De ninguna manera voy a fingir que soy él. No voy a alimentar su delirio. Todo esto es una locura.”

Entraron en el auto y se mantuvieron a la espera de Klaus. Vanya se debatía internamente entre hablar o no, pero le había hecho una promesa a Klaus y por más absurda que fuera, él había confiado en ella en un momento de debilidad. Al menos debía intentarlo.

“Se conocieron en Vietnam, pelearon juntos en el valle de A Shau en la montaña de la bestia. Como sea que lo mires, Dave lo salvó mientras estuvo en ese armario y lo rescató de sus torturadores.”

Se detuvo para armarse nuevamente de valor ante la incrédula mirada de Diego.

“Klaus lo ama.”

*

Durante el resto del viaje Klaus estuvo cada vez más inquieto, se movía de un lado al otro en el asiento trasero retomando la conversación que había estado manteniendo antes de llegar a la gasolinera. Vanya asentía cada vez que podía para indicar que lo escuchaba pero le costaba seguir su ritmo. Su hermano saltaba de un tema a otro sin razón aparente. Fue cuando estuvieron frente a la mansión que el constante monólogo se detuvo de modo abrupto.

Diego apagó el motor, dirigió una significativa mirada a Vanya y luego a Klaus.

“No voy a bajar.”

Klaus se había cruzado de brazos atrincherándose en el auto. Su postura y su gesto se asemejaban a un niño pequeño. Ninguno de los dos esperaba esa reacción. Diego se giró para verlo de frente.

“¿Que pasa?¿Por qué no?”

“Esta no es una buena idea, Dave. No quiero estar aquí, podríamos ir a otro lado. Ví un local de donas en la carretera, tal vez podríamos...”

“Klaus, es importante que todos estemos aquí. Tenemos que evitar el apocalipsis ¿Recuerdas?” Intervino Vanya ante el bufido de su hermano.

Klaus le dirigió una rápida mirada interrogativa a Diego.

“Oh, él ya lo sabe. Tuve que decirle. Sabe que es importante..”

Diego rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su hermana.

“Es que...”Volvió a insistir débilmente.

Diego perdió la paciencia. Si querían terminar con eso de una vez por todas tenían que empezar por bajar del maldito auto.

“Vamos” Abrió la puerta trasera y obligó al otro a bajarse sin importar las protestas. Diego no veía la hora de que todo volviese a la normalidad para retomar con su vida.

*

Allison, Luther y Five aguardaban en el salón comedor. Los tres centraron su atención en ellos al verlos entrar. Klaus aferrado a la campera de Diego y Vanya unos pasos por detrás. Ambos visiblemente incómodos de estar ahí.

“Klaus” Saludó Allison "¿Te encuentras bien?” Preguntó con una preocupación casi maternal e hizo ademán de acercarse a ellos.

Diego clavó la vista en ella, aun reprochando su actitud al negarse a buscarlo. Allison retrocedió al instante.

“¡Oh! ¡Estoy muy bien! Gracias por preguntar, él es Dave por cierto. Nos conocimos en Vietnam, larga historia..” Contesto repentinamente Klaus confundiendo la mirada de Allison hacia Diego.

“¿Dónde está Diego? Pensé que todos teníamos que estar en esta reunión apocalíptica..”

Diego suspiró ante la delirante situación de tener a su hermano preguntando por él mientras colgaba de su brazo. Aunque todos estaban al tanto de la confusión de Klaus eso no evitó que la atmósfera del lugar se enrareciera. Allison bajó la mirada, Luther entreabrió la boca sin poder contener la sorpresa. Antes de que Klaus pudiera notarlo, Five intervino.

“Salio.” Y antes que alguien pudiera agregar algo continuo. “No es importante ahora. Debemos focalizarnos. Klaus, ¿Tuviste algún progreso con papá?”

Klaus negó rápidamente con la cabeza volviendo a ocultarse detrás de Diego. Aquella actitud era extraña en él. Diego no lo pasaba por alto pero no podía situar a qué se debía. Five entrecerró los ojos clavando la mirada en su huidizo hermano.

“Hazel y Cha-Cha te interrogaron y tu les diste información sobre mí.” Concluyó Five de forma mordaz. Diego no pudo más que sorprenderse ante su agudeza. De modo que por eso no quería entrar..

Klaus no respondió, pero volvió a aferrar intensamente la tela de la campera. Por un segundo pareció querer hacerse más pequeño. Five golpeó la mesa con una de sus manos sobresaltando a Allison quien se hallaba más cerca.

“¡Es por eso que quemaron el laboratorio antes de que pudiera llegar!¡La única pista que teníamos!¡La única esperanza de detener esto!”

“No quiero estar aquí Dave. Por favor, salgamos.” Diego escuchó el susurro de Klaus en su oído y por un segundo no reconoció a su hermano. Aquella suplicante y débil criatura no se parecía en nada al despreocupado e irrespetuoso Klaus de siempre. ¿Qué diablos habían hecho con él?

“Inútil” Siseo Five. Su enojo y frustración como una fuerza emanando de su cuerpo. “Papá siempre tuvo razón. Solo eres un bueno para nada.”

Klaus se encogía más y más detrás de él. Diego sintió un temblor recorriendo el cuerpo de su hermano y eso fue suficiente para él.

“¡Oye! ¡No lo hizo a propósito!¡Esos locos lo torturaron!¡Podrían haberlo matado si no lo encontrábamos antes!”

Five chistó, una mirada de escepticismo en sus ojos y una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios.

“Tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor.”

Diego solo pudo aferrar el aire. Tan pronto como las palabras fueron dichas se había abalanzado contra su hermano pero éste había desaparecido antes de poder alcanzarlo.

“¡Se ha vuelto loco!¡Completamente loco!” Gritaba fuera de sí. Allison y Luther intentando contenerlo para evitar que fuera por Five.

“Ire a hablar con él” Dijo Allison en cuanto pudo ver que Luther lo contenía en un opresivo abrazo.

"¡Bien! ¡Eso ha sido maravilloso!”Klaus exclamó con fingida despreocupación pero se abrazaba a sí mismo sin poder ser capaz de apartar la mirada del suelo.

Había algo desolador en su gesto y eso hizo que Diego se calmara. Luther lo dejó en ese instante y se acercó a Klaus con pasos inseguros. Por un momento, pareció no saber muy bien que hacer una vez que estuvo junto a él. Diego, por su parte,  estuvo a punto de ir en su contra pensando que iba a lastimar a Klaus pero Vanya lo detuvo ¡Espera!

“Un buen líder cuida de su grupo. Dejé que esto te pasara. No fui un buen número uno. Lo siento”

Diego no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la disculpa de su hermano. No había modo en que no hiciera de cualquier situación autorreferencial. Aún así pareció surtir un efecto. Klaus emitió una risita, algo en su postura relajándose un poco.

“Bueno, al menos no soy el único que no es bueno en algo”

*

Los tres salieron de la mansión a los pocos minutos de haber entrado. Diego aún se hallaba sin poder calmarse del todo luego del episodio con Five. Ciertamente Allison había estado en lo cierto. Luego del viaje en el tiempo su desaparecido hermano había perdido la cabeza.

Ya no quería saber nada sobre el apocalipsis ni como evitarlo. Five se ocuparía, y si no..que todo se fuera al diablo si eso tenía que ser, pensó infantilmente. Él estaba harto.

Diego estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se percató de algo. Klaus y Vanya aún lo seguían. Sus hermanos jamás lo habían apoyado en sus planes. Por mucho que se esforzara, jamás había sido el líder. Pero esta vez, Klaus y Vanya lo seguían a él, a dónde sea que él fuera..

Un cálido sentimiento lo invadió de repente.

Se dio la vuelta para verlos de frente. Ambos tenían la misma expresión de desasosiego. El recuerdo de ellos cuando eran niños se le vino a la mente. En ese instante Diego sintió que debía hacer algo por ellos.

“Bueno, ¿Qué quieren hacer antes del fin?”

Continuará...


	3. Or keep your eyes on the road and live in the familiar, without you and I

 

El local de donas pudo vislumbrarse ni bien entraron en la curva. El letrero luminoso y los colores vintage hacían del lugar una viva representación de cierto periodo en los estados unidos.  
  
El local estaba prácticamente vacío a esa hora de la mañana. Eligieron una mesa cerca de la ventana. Vanya y Diego tomaron los menús al sentarse mientras que Klaus se entretenía con el mantel para niños. Su expresión se ensombreció al dar cuenta de que no se trataba de un laberinto.  
  
“¿Qué clase de niño podría resolver un sudoku?” Pregunto Vanya al notar el juego impreso. Los colores y los dibujos en el marco de la hoja invitaban al niño a intentar resolverlo, pero los números dentro de la caja eran sumamente complejos incluso para un adulto.  
  
“Oh, Five podría.” Resopló Klaus dejando el mantel a un lado y centrando su atención en las personas de la calle. Vanya y Diego intercambiaron una mirada.  
  
“Pediré huevos con tocino, café y jugo de naranja. También unas tostadas francesas con jalea, waffles, unas salchichas..” Diego levantó la vista para buscar algo más encontrándose con la sorprendida mirada de Vanya.  
  
“y..añada algo de fruta.” Terminó sintiéndose algo culpable. Él, siempre al cuidado de su cuerpo, jamás pedía cosas con tal contenido calórico.  
  
La mujer de edad vestida con el típico uniforme de mesera anotó todo con prontitud.  
  
“¿Y para la señorita?”  
  
Vanya pensaba pedir solo un café. Pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de todo.  
  
“Lo mismo que él.” Indicó cerrando el menú a la vez que compartía una sonrisa cómplice con su hermano.  
  
“¡Ah!¡Así que esto se trata de una competencia! Klaus estiró las manos sobre la mesa como estuviese a punto de iniciar una carrera.”¡Les mostraré, novatos!”  
  
La mesera tuvo que realizar varios viajes para traer todo. No hubo manera de que toda la comida entrara en la mesa, de modo que hubo que añadir una más a un costado.  
  
“Esto es un desperdicio..”Se quejó débilmente Vanya mientras revolvía quedamente uno de los cafés.  
  
“¡Relajate! De cualquier forma, todo desaparecerá mañana..” Exclamó Klaus mientras llenaba su boca de una extraña mezcla que parecía contener puré y huevos. Al parecer había vuelto a desbordar de buen humor.  
  
Comieron en silencio durante algunos minutos. Diego aún sentía aquel cálido sentimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había compartido la mesa con sus hermanos?¿Cuánto desde que se había sentido a gusto, relajado, sin la constante necesidad de sentir de que debía probarle algo a Luther o a su padre?  
  
“¡Hey! ¡Esa es mi fruta!”  
  
Klaus había pinchado un trocito de manzana para llevárselo a la boca.  
  
“Compartir los recursos es la base de toda sociedad justa” Sentenció el otro balanceando el tenedor al mismo tiempo que buscaba robar otro trozo.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Hay suficiente para todos.” Indicó levemente Vanya avergonzada al ver que sus hermanos peleaban por el dominio del pequeño plato de fruta cortada.  
  
“Si, pero él no pidió fruta.” Se ofuscó Diego dejando el plato a su alcance avergonzado de que le llamaran la atención por estar peleando con su hermano como si fuesen unos niños. Por unos segundos nadie volvió a hablar. Klaus volvió a tomar otro pedazo, una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. A lo que Diego respondió tomando uno de los platos con tocino más cercano a Klaus.  
  
“Oye! Tu tienes tu propio tocino!” Se quejó el número cuatro con dramática indignación. Diego le devolvió la misma sonrisa triunfante.  
  
“Prefiero este.”  
  
Vanya emitió una risita. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada llegando a un mutuo acuerdo y casi al mismo tiempo robaron comida de su hermana.  
  
“¡Oigan!”  
  
Ya cerca del mediodía los tres terminaron de saciar su apetito entre risas y comentarios banales. La amenaza apocalíptica pendía sobre ellos como una nube que no terminaba de alejarse, pero ninguno parecía demasiado deseoso de tocar el tema. Fue Klaus quien, luego de terminar su helado y arrojar la cucharita al tazón vacío, decidió encarar el tema.  
  
“¿Cómo creen que sea? Es decir, yo espero que sea algo espectacular, con fuego, rayos y todo eso..”  
  
“Dramático” Susurro Diego elevando una ceja. Sin embargo, internamente admiraba su capacidad para poder encarar cualquier hecho, inclusive su propia muerte, de una manera relajada y contemplativa.  
  
“¡Oh si! Quiero autos chocando, aviones cayendo del cielo, maremotos, terremotos..nada de enfermedades o hechos sutiles. ¡Nos merecemos irnos a lo grande!”  
  
Vanya y Diego sonrieron ante las ocurrencias del otro. Había que reconocer que Klaus siempre había sido el más creativo de todos. Diego elevó una de las tazas.  
  
“Brindo por eso. ¡Por irnos a lo a lo grande!”  
  
Los tres chocaron sus tazas en aquel local de donas con la certeza de que ese sería su último desayuno juntos.  
  
*  
  
Al salir, Diego y Vanya se detuvieron un momento en el estacionamiento.  
  
“¿Te alcanzo a algún sitio?¿Quieres ir a la casa de ese novio tuyo?”  
  
Diego recordaba vagamente el día en que su hermana se había aparecido con aquel muchacho. Dadas las circunstancias era esperable que quisiera pasar sus últimas horas con su ser amado. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Vanya distaba de ser lo que esperaba.  
  
“¿Leonard? Nah, se portó como un idiota cuando le dije que iría a ver a Klaus. Dijo que ustedes no merecían mi atención y otras cosas más..”  
  
Evitó añadir que ella había estado muy de acuerdo con él buena parte de su vida. Aún así no le había caído bien que alguien que acababa de conocer opinara sobre su relación con su familia.  
  
“Dudo que vuelva a verlo.” Terminó cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Diego asintió. Por un breve instante, deseo ser más elocuente con las palabras. Agradecerle a su hermana por haber estado ahí para ellos, pedirle perdón por haberse enfadado por el asunto del libro. Sin embargo, las palabras murieron en su garganta tan pronto como fueron pensadas y solo quedó el único camino que siempre tomaba cuando estaba inseguro: el ataque.  
  
“Sabes, puedo visitarlo si quieres. Un corte rápido, no le dolería...al principio.” Hizo énfasis mostrando uno de sus afilados cuchillos.  
  
No era exactamente una disculpa y estaba alejado de lo que en verdad habría querido transmitirle. Pero su hermana sonrió de todas formas.  
  
“Lo pensaré. Por cierto, esta noche tocaré en el teatro Icaro. Pensaba no ir, teniendo en cuenta lo que sucederá mañana. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no quisiera estar en otro lugar. Así que si no tienen nada mejor que hacer..”  
  
Vanya hablaba rápido, casi pisandose con las palabras. Jamás había invitado a ninguno de sus hermanos a ningun evento artistico en el que participara. Prefería hacerlo así para evitarse la decepción de que no asistieran. ¿Por qué dejarían de hacer sus cosas solo para ver a su pequeña hermana ordinaria tocar el violin?  
  
Diego tomado por sorpresa ante la repentina invitación no supo que decir. Por fortuna Klaus ya estaba bajando la ventanilla del vehículo para responder.  
  
“Nos encantaría! ¡Ahí estaremos! A menos que tengas otra idea..” Se dirigió a Diego, quien negó con la cabeza. Vanya mostró una tímida sonrisa.  
  
“Genial”  
  
*  
  
“Y tu? Alguien a quien quieras ver? Algún lugar donde quieras estar?”  
  
No fue una pregunta pensada. Simplemente fue lo primero que salió de su boca ni bien se acomodo en el asiento del conductor y se abrochó el cinturón. Diego no pudo evitar recriminarse haberla hecho cuando escuchó la respuesta.  
  
“Estoy justo donde quiero estar”  
  
Aunque el tono de voz de Klaus era bajo y suave, su respuesta sonó absurdamente alta dentro del pequeño vehículo. Y su sonrisa..  
  
Aquella sonrisa otra vez, la misma que le había mostrado el día en que lo rescató. Una sonrisa sincera y tan ingenua que carecía de todas las barreras que Klaus construía para acercarse a otros. Porque si, Klaus también construía muros. No tan opresivos como los de Vanya, no tan altos como los suyos, pero también lo hacía. Él podía ser obtuso para lidiar con emociones, propias y ajenas, pero podía captar ciertos modos de actuar. Su carrera como policía lo había entrenado para detectar cuando las personas escondían cosas. Su hermano era hábil en eso. Había diseñado un sistema tan llamativo y elocuente con su personalidad que era fácil confundir su angustia con manía.  
  
Diego apretó el volante incapaz de formular algún tipo de respuesta. Se sentía profundamente incómodo. Una y otra vez pensaba que en cuanto el delirio acabara, si es que acababa antes del fin, Klaus debería enfrentarse con una devastadora decepción. Aquel ser que veía en él, una fantasía de su mente. La certeza de tener a alguien que lo amaba y apreciaba convertida en cenizas.  
  
Cuando tomó consciencia nuevamente de su entorno, se percató que había llevado el vehículo hasta la estación de policía. Por un breve instante pensó en bajarse a saludar a Patch. Pero luego lo pensó mejor. No estaba seguro de querer verla. La apreciaba tanto que no estaba seguro de poder continuar con su plan de “inacción” si la veía. Terminaría intentando actuar para salvar al mundo otra vez y no estaba seguro de si era exactamente lo que quería..  
  
“Hey! Puedes bañarte en casa!” La voz de Klaus lo sacó del curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Diego lo miró sin entender.  
  
“Digo, antes de ir al recital, podemos cambiarnos ahí. No es que quiera volver a ese lugar, con Five y todo eso. Pero dadas las circunstancias.También puedes quedarte. Supongo que no tienes otro lugar adonde ir.” Klaus hablaba muy rápido y esto último fue dicho casi en un susurro, como si la idea fuese absurda de por sí y él se esforzara es decirla en voz alta.  
  
Diego le dio una ultima mirada a la estación de policía antes de decidirse.  
  
“Bien”  
  
*  
  
La mansión estaba en calma. Todos debían haberse ido a otra parte. Diego dejó escapar un suspiro ante su buena suerte.  
  
No tenia ningún deseo de volver a ver Five. Incluso, había pensado en la posibilidad de llevar a Klaus a su cuarto en el gimnasio, pero la perspectiva de pasar sus últimas horas teniendo que explicar por qué su hermano le decía “Dave” se le antojó agotadora.  
  
“Esta casa tiene muchas habitaciones y muchos baños! Es decir, estoy seguro de que el viejo tenía algún fetiche con eso porque quien diablos quiere tantos baños siendo un ermitaño..” Klaus se había adelantado supuestamente guiándolo a través de los pasillos.  
  
Instintivamente Diego entró en el que había sido su cuarto hasta que cumplió la edad suficiente para largarse de ahí.  
  
“Oh! No, no, no! Este es el cuarto de Diego! Se enojará si te quedas aquí!” Klaus se apresuro a entrar y tomarlo del brazo. “No es que no haya estado aquí antes, solía venir a dormir aquí luego de que el se fue pero bueno, no tiene por que enterarse..”  
  
Diego elevó una ceja sorprendido ante el comentario. ¿Klaus durmiendo en su cuarto?¿Por qué?  
  
“Oh, Diego es mi hermano. Es con quien más hablo. Además de Ben, claro. Ya te hablé de Ben. Mira este es Diego.” Klaus tomó una foto del aparador. En ella podía verse un niño junto a su madre. Diego esperó unos segundos, tal vez esperando que aquella foto pudiese aclarar la mente de Klaus. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió Klaus seguía con aquella ingenua sonrisa como si no le estuviese mostrando una foto de sí mismo. Diego suspiró tomando la foto.  
  
“Debe ser alguien muy especial, para aguantar lo extraño que eres..” Decidió molestarlo. Tal vez así..  
  
“Es un pervertido que se cree Batman combatiendo el crimen con antifaz y spandex..AUCH! Que fue eso?!”  
  
“Un insecto”  
  
Diego no había podido evitar golpearlo en la parte trasera de la cabeza. El muy atrevido osaba llamarlo “pervertido” estando en frente de él. Cuando se acabara todo el asunto del delirio ya tendría que rendirle cuentas.  
  
Aún frotándose la cabeza, Klaus se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella pasando una de sus manos sobre el cobertor. Una sombra cruzó su mirada y de repente su expresión se tornó repentinamente familiar para Diego. Esa era la expresión que solía ver en Klaus cada vez que se encontraban. Una expresion que era una mezcla de tristeza, añoranza y algo mas.  
  
“Si, es un tonto.” Dijo tomando entre sus dedos la etiqueta que sobresalía de uno de los extremos cobertor. “Pero también es amable, fuerte, vulnerable..y hermoso. Me habría gustado verlo por ultima vez”  
  
Diego no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse de lo que su hermano acababa de decir cuando el otro continuó.  
  
“Fue mi primer amor.”  
  
Fue como si una pesada atmósfera descendiera sobre ellos. Klaus tomó su silencio erróneamente. Estiró sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.  
  
“Oh, el tema del incesto no es un gran tabú por aquí. Deberías ver a mis dos hermanos, Allison y Luther, ellos...”  
  
“De qué hablas?” Fue súbitamente interrumpido. La expresión de Diego era ilegible pero algo en su tono hizo que el otro levantara la cabeza con un aire de preocupación.  
  
“No te preocupes. Nada pasó. No podíamos estar juntos. Así eran las cosas.”  
  
Klaus se levantó rápidamente alarmado ante el sepulcral silencio del otro.  
  
“¿Oye te molestó que te lo dijera? Eso ya pasó. Tu eres el más importante para mi ahora. Te amo y sabes que..”  
  
“Por qué no podían estar juntos?” Volvió a interrumpirlo Diego con una dureza que solo reservaba para interrogatorios de criminales especialmente peligrosos.  
  
Klaus se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, gesticulando pero sin poder emitir ningún sonido. Parecía buscar frenéticamente las palabras pero sin poder encontrarlas. La ansiedad reptando visiblemente por su cuerpo sin poder comprender que había hecho mal esta vez.  
  
El silencio se hizo eco entre los dos como si fuese una presencia más en la habitación. Un silencio espeso, lleno de palabras no dichas, de anhelos, promesas y miradas. Un silencio que estaba lleno de pasado, de su infancia y sus vivencias en esa horrible casa. Un silencio que hablaba a los gritos por los dos.  
  
“No lo sé.” Finalmente Klaus pudo salir de su estupor “Simplemente no podíamos.”  
  
Diego se dio la vuelta incapaz de seguir viendo a Klaus. Una ira que llevaba largo tiempo anidando en su pecho comenzó a despertar y él temía dejarla salir caóticamente. En un acto reflejo, cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula. Los recuerdos, por tanto tiempo sepultados, buscaban hacerse presentes de nuevo en su consciencia. Y Klaus cree que es el único que lidia con fantasmas..  
  
“Dave” Lo llamó débilmente Klaus tomándolo gentilmente de su antebrazo. Al escuchar ese nombre, Diego estuvo a punto de quitárselo violentamente de encima pero la imagen de su hermano llorando en el suelo mientras aferraba la mandíbula entre llantos ahogados lo obligó a serenarse. No quería lastimarlo. Jamas había querido lastimarlo.  
  
Pero lo hiciste.. Susurró una voz en su cabeza Una voz que sonaba tan sospechosamente parecida a la de su padre que se estremeció. Una voz que había logrado callar a fuerza de mantenerse lo más ocupado posible tratando de salvar a otros.  
  
Y lo heriste más de una vez..  
  
Cuando le gritaste en aquella ocasión..  
  
Cuando fracturaste su mandíbula..  
  
Cuando lo ignoraste..  
  
Cuando te fuiste..  
  
La voz continuaba inclemente. Había ganado fuerza a lo largo del tiempo y ahora se presentaba con todo su ímpetu.  
  
No sería errado pensar que eres en gran parte el causante del errático comportamiento del numero cuatro..  
  
“CALLATE!” Estalló finalmente incapaz de contenerse. “CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!” Golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que hizo un pequeño agujero en el material. El dolor en sus nudillos lo devolvió a la realidad.  
  
“Lo siento.” El susurro de Klaus era apenas audible. Sin duda pensaba que Diego le gritaba a él.  
  
La culpa se hizo presente de nuevo al ver que con su arrebato había logrado que Klaus se abrazara a si mismo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con Five.  
  
“N..no..e..st.. nno..” Quiso explicarse. Quiso hablarle de la culpa que tomaba la voz de su padre. Quiso decirle que no tenía que ver con él. Que era su error no poder controlar sus emociones cuando se enfadaba. Pero no podía. Nunca podía porque empezaba a tartamudear, las palabras se agolpaban todas en su garganta e intentaban salir todas juntas, su discurso perdía sentido y entonces..  
  
Klaus lo abrazó tan repentinamente que hizo que todo intento de explicarse cesara. Sus brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza y él lo correspondió sorprendido ante su propia intensidad. Diego no recordaba un solo momento en que los dos se hubiesen abrazado. De hecho no recordaba haberlo hecho con ninguno de sus hermanos. Solo Grace había estado para el en sus momentos de debilidad.  
  
“Esta bien” Repetía Klaus junto a su cuello una y otra vez. No se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. En ese momento Diego supo cuanto había echado de menos a su hermano.  
  
*  
  
“Será mejor que nos apresuremos o nos perderemos el recital.” Susurró al cabo de unos segundos cuando pudo recobrar la compostura. Sintió a Klaus asentir levemente contra su cuerpo.  
  
“Iré a bañarme, tu puedes hacer lo mismo!” Anunció con renovada energía. “Puedo prestarte ropa si quieres.”  
  
Diego dio una significativa mirada a la chaqueta de piel sintética y al pequeño top justo encima del ombligo que el otro portaba.  
  
“O puedes tomar algo de Diego, no creo que le importe. Ya nunca usa esta ropa” Continuo percatándose que sus estilo de vestimenta diferían bastante.  
  
Diego asintió. Luego de tomar una ducha se acercó a su antiguo guardarropa. Torció la boca al notar que tenía escasas prendas negras. Claro, antes de dejar la academia solía vestirse con colores. Optó por una simple remera blanca que le quedaba marcadamente ajustada debido al cambio en la contextura de su cuerpo. Luego probó varios pantalones hasta que finalmente pudo dar con un jean que no amenazara con dejarlo estéril.  
  
Se encontró con Klaus en el pasillo. Su hermano había optado por ponerse lo que parecía ser un kimono del espacio.  
  
“Mi mejor atuendo para el apocalipsis!”exclamó sonriendo orgulloso de su elección y dando una apreciativa mirada al atuendo del otro. Diego no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa.  
  
“Bien, vamos.”  
  
“Si! Solo un momento!” Klaus pasó rápidamente por delante de él para volver a entrar a su antigua habitación. Tenía una cinta scotch en su mano. Antes de que Diego pudiese preguntar, la utilizó para colocarla sobre el hueco que él había hecho en la pared.  
  
“Bien! Todo listo!”  
  
El arreglo era precario y absurdo pero Diego no pudo evitar sentir aquel cálido sentimiento invadirlo de nuevo. El mundo estaba por acabarse y Klaus se preocupaba de arreglar la pared de su cuarto. Un cuarto que él no había vuelto a utilizar desde que se había marchado, un cuarto en el que Klaus dormía en ocasiones y que se encargaba de cuidar en su ausencia...  
  
*  
  
Una vez que llegaron al teatro y ubicaron sus asientos, cuando los murmullos se fueron silenciando de a poco y las luces se fueron apagando, Diego pensó que en la oscuridad no había manera de distinguir si era él o Dave quien se sentaba en ese lugar.  
  
Una de sus manos aferro la de Klaus al tiempo que la suave música de un violín comenzaba a llenar la estancia.  
  
Continuara..

 


	4. For our love is a ghost that the others can’t see. It’s a danger.

Diego afiló uno a uno los cuchillos antes de lanzarlos. Debía ser cuidadoso y metódico al hacerlo o no tendrían suficiente filo para clavarse en las superficies.  
  
Los cuchillos se desviaban en el espacio a su antojo, siguiendo recorridos que hubieran sido imposibles de no contar con un poder. Había estado practicando la técnica y se sentía con la suficiente confianza para hacer que las armas siguieran el recorrido que él deseaba.  
  
Estaba por arrojar nuevamente el cuchillo contra el blanco pintado sobre la pared, cuando el sonido de un aplauso lo detuvo.  
  
“Bravo! Increíble!” Klaus se había cruzado por delante del blanco observando de cerca los cuchillos firmemente clavados.  
  
“No deberías aparecerte así cuando estoy entrenando.” Le indicó Diego con fingida molestia, aunque internamente se alegraba de que alguien en la familia apreciara su destreza.  
  
Él y Klaus nunca habían sido muy cercanos. Más bien, él nunca había sido cercano con ninguno de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, cuando entraron en la adolescencia las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar. Luego de la desaparición de Five y la muerte de Ben, Klaus había comenzado a acercarse cada vez más a él. Siempre intentando entablar alguna conversación o incluirlo en algún juego.  
  
Diego siempre había sido una criatura solitaria. Demasiado enfrascado en su competencia personal con el numero uno, casi no le prestaba atención al resto. A pesar de eso, el repentino interés de Klaus por su persona no era algo que le molestara.  
  
“Eres muy bueno en esto! De todas formas podrías esquivarme...” Respondió Klaus quitando uno de los cuchillos de la pared y entregándoselo. “Tengo una idea! Juguemos a Guillermo Tell! Lo conoces? El del libro!”  
  
Diego frunció el ceño. No se llevaba muy bien con los libros, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que el otro se refería.  
  
“Mira, yo me paro aquí y tú me arrojas el cuchillo. Debe clavarse cerca sin rozarme.”  
  
Diego lo miró con algo de desconfianza.  
  
“Estás seguro?”  
  
“Claro! Será divertido!” Klaus se colocó delante de la pared. Una dramática expresión de mártir en su rostro. Diego rodó los ojos pero aún así comenzó a lanzar los cuchillos que uno a uno se clavaron con destreza en la pared cerca de Klaus, pero sin tocarlo. Estuvieron así un rato, Diego ganando cada vez más confianza acercando los cuchillos al cuerpo de Klaus al punto de cortarle unos pocos cabellos. Su hermano festejaba cada tiro y lo animaba a ser más temerario.  
  
Se divertían. Hasta que de repente a Klaus se le ocurrió moverse. Diego, conociendo la imprevisibilidad de su hermano, logró esquivarlo por poco.  
  
“No dijiste que ibas a moverte!” Protestó, pero continuó arrojando las afiladas armas.  
  
“En una misión, los malos no van a quedarse quietos Diego querido!” Gritó el otro mientras hacía volteretas en el salón.  
  
Diego estaba consciente de eso. Sabia que el potencial de su poder consistía en poder doblar el espacio para poder asestarle a un blanco en movimiento. Estaba preparado para hacerlo sabiendo que en ningún momento lastimaría a Klaus, pero entonces..  
  
“QUÉ HACEN?!”  
  
Su padre había irrumpido en el salón de entrenamiento con su ominosa presencia. Fue una mínima distracción. Menos de un segundo...  
  
Fue suficiente para escuchar el leve quejido de Klaus. Su cuerpo doblándose sobre sí mismo para sujetarse uno de sus brazos. Diego sintió como algo pesado descendía hasta su estomago. Un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo.  
  
“No..nos..nosotros, s..sol..solo es...t” Las palabras nunca estaban ahí cuando las necesitaba.  
  
“Estaban perdiendo el tiempo..jugando!” Interrumpió Hargreeves su intento de explicación. Había dicho “jugando” como si se tratara de una grave ofensa.  
  
“Numero cuatro a la enfermería y luego al mausoleo. Si estas aburrido puedes usar el tiempo en algo más útil.”  
  
Klaus soltó un débil sonido. Aunque el otro se sujetaba el antebrazo intentando parar la hemorragia, Diego podía ver la sangre resbalando por su ropa. ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?  
  
*  
  
“Puedo pasar?” Diego tomó la falta de respuesta como un si. Le había llevado mucho armarse del suficiente valor para tocar la puerta de su hermano y no iba a dar marcha atrás.  
  
La habitación estaba en penumbras y por un segundo Diego pensó que Klaus había vuelto a escapar, hasta que un pequeño movimiento sobre la cama lo alertó. La cabeza de Klaus apareció debajo de un montón de cobijas.  
  
“Hey, Diego! Ven! Mira lo que encontré.”  
  
Diego se acercó con pasos inseguros hasta la cama. No esperaba que Klaus estuviese de buen humor luego de su estadía en el mausoleo. Por lo general, le tomaba días recuperarse hasta volver a ser él mismo.  
  
“Qué encontraste?” Pregunto intentando ver debajo de las mantas.  
  
“No, no, ven aquí.” Susurró mientras hacia un gesto hacia arriba indicando las cámaras. Diego capto el mensaje. Él nos vigila. Por lo que se apresuró a meterse debajo de las cobijas. Una vez que pudo situarse junto al cuerpo de su hermano, esperó en la oscuridad sofocante a que el otro hablara pero en lugar de eso, Klaus encendió una luz.  
  
“Oh! Vas a dejarme ciego, idiota!  
  
“Lo siento. No podrás verla sin luz” Se disculpó el otro reprimiendo una risita.  
La linterna iluminaba una revista de cómics. El titulo rezaba “Archie”, y debajo un montón de cuadros con dibujos de adolescentes.  
  
“Solo es una historieta” Diego se decepcionó. No le agradaba nada que tuviese que ver con la lectura.  
  
“Si, si. Pero en este capitulo buscan a un ladrón de bancos, pensé que podíamos leerla juntos..”  
  
Diego estuvo a punto de decirle que no. No tenia interés en nada que pusiera su uso del lenguaje a prueba. Pero luego vio las vendas en el antebrazo de Klaus y las ojeras en su rostro. Había ido a su habitación para reconfortarlo de alguna manera. Esa era su oportunidad sin tener que disculparse abiertamente.  
  
“Está bien. Pero tú lees.” Sentenció con firmeza haciéndose el duro. Klaus sonrió.  
  
“Si, mi general!”  
  
*  
  
Continuaron leyendo juntos cada vez que podían escabullirse. Cada momento libre era compartido entre los dos con charlas. Diego había aprendido a sentirse más relajado en compañía de Klaus que de cualquiera de sus hermanos. Rara vez tartamudeaba en su presencia y ganaba cada vez más confianza para leer. Incluso, había comenzado a acompañar a Klaus cada vez que este debía entrenar en el mausoleo. Procurando que su padre no lo notara, se escabullía con algún cómic y se sentaba afuera de la cripta a leer en voz alta los capítulos. Él no era un gran lector y en ocasiones se salteaba alguna palabra o debía repetir lo leído pero a su hermano no parecía importarle.  
  
No hubo un hecho concreto que tornara las cosas diferentes entre ellos. Al menos no hubo un solo hecho. Más bien, fue un cúmulo de hechos, de circunstancias. Todo fue progresivo y natural. La camaradería se fue volviendo afecto, la rutina de estar juntos en necesidad. De pronto su relación se torno en algo que ambos buscaban activamente. Cada vez más intensamente, tomando cada vez más riesgos..  
  
Ese fue su error.  
  
 _Él nos vigila.  
_  
*  
  
Una noche de invierno Diego se escabulló a la habitación de Klaus y la encontró cerrada. A pesar de que llamó y golpeo la puerta en reiteradas ocasiones, no hubo respuesta del otro lado. Klaus jamás cerraba la puerta de su habitación, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ni siquiera cuando se cambiaba, lo cual generaba vergonzosas situaciones con los demás.  
  
Diego volvió a intentar una vez más girando el picaporte. Nada. La puerta no cedía y tampoco cedería las siguientes noches. Diego quedó solo en la fría oscuridad del pasillo sin poder llegar a ninguna conclusión.  
  
*  
  
Klaus lo evitaba. Al principio no había querido creerlo. No habían tenido ninguna pelea, nada que pudiera justificar ese comportamiento. A pesar de eso, Klaus hacia lo posible para evitar cualquier situación en la que pudieran quedarse solos. Solo le hablaba lo estrictamente necesario y no mucho más. No más lecturas, no más charlas, no más roces bajo las cobijas...  
  
Habían vuelto a ser como dos extraños. Diego había intentado una y otra vez acercarse, preguntar si había hecho o dicho algo que lo había ofendido, pero no había manera. Al cabo de un tiempo simplemente dejó de intentar. Tal vez Klaus se avergonzaba de lo que tenían. Tal vez, había podido ver con más claridad hacia dónde los estaba llevando su creciente afecto y simplemente no tenia intenciones de tener una relación así con su hermano. Tal vez, había conocido a alguien más..  
  
Los días se convirtieron en semanas, luego en meses. Diego se concentró en perfeccionar sus habilidades. Klaus, por el contrario, comenzó a beber cada vez más hasta que finalmente cayó en el uso de drogas. Era extraño verlo sin que estuviera drogado. Entonces llegaron los reproches. Diego no podía comprender como Klaus podía lastimarse a si mismo de esa manera. Estaba dolido y su dolor se volvió ira.  
  
El día del vestido fue el fin para los dos. Él comprendió que debía irse de aquella casa si quería conservar lo que quedaba de su salud mental.  
  
*  
  
Diego abrió los ojos. A través de la ventana del comedor podía verse un día nublado que presagiaba una pronta tormenta.  
  
El mundo no acabó ese día, ni los días que siguieron.  
  
Tampoco lo hizo el delirio de Klaus.  
  
*  
  
Five, muy a su pesar, no tenía ni idea de por que el apocalipsis no había ocurrido en la fecha indicada y se pasaba casi todo el día en su habitación sumergido en una montaña de cálculos. A raíz de esto, había insistido en que todos permanecieran en la mansión hasta poder comprender lo que ocurría.  
  
“Tal vez, algo de lo que hicimos lo evitó..” Sugería tímidamente Vanya cada vez que podía.  
  
“Si no sabemos qué iba a causarlo podría ocurrir en cualquier momento” Insistía Five y ya nadie volvía a intentar contradecirlo so pena de ser aburridos hasta el cansancio con una disertación de física cuántica.  
  
Era extraño lo pronto que habían logrado instalar una especie de rutina. Todos habían logrado llegar a un implícito acuerdo de paz. No podía decirse que no había roces de vez en cuando, sobre todo entre Luther y Diego o entre Diego y Five. Pero las peleas terminaban resolviéndose civilizadamente.  
  
Diego se sentía diferente. No podía decir exactamente qué era, pero empezó el día anterior al supuesto apocalipsis. Cuando aquella noche tomó la mano de Klaus en la oscuridad fue como si algo comenzara a disolverse en él. Se sentía más relajado, más a gusto consigo mismo. Como si de alguna manera hubiera pasado años construyendo una versión de sí mismo. Una versión que no se sostenía sola sino que constantemente tuviese que actuar. El vigilante, el tipo duro, sin sentimientos, solo preocupado por sí mismo, poco a poco se desvanecía.  
  
No podía ser tan obtuso para negar que su cambio tenía que ver con su relación con Klaus.  
  
Diego estaba aterrado. Estaba aterrado porque se sentía mejor en la piel de Dave, que en su propia piel.  
  
*  
  
Cuando se cumplió un mes del secuestro, Diego decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. A pesar de sentirse a gusto con el cambio en la relación entre Klaus y él, no podía dejar de pensar que el deliro no era en lo absoluto algo normal.  
  
Aquella tarde acudió al psiquiatra que lo había visto la primera vez. Optó por otra técnica. En lugar de enfrentarse a él combativamente, prefirió tomar otro camino. Podría pensarse que encontrarse en la piel de Dave, lo hacía pensar diferente, tomar decisiones que jamás habría elegido siendo Diego.  
  
La caja de habanos fue puesta delante del doctor tan pronto como lo cruzó en un pasillo.  
  
“Esto es para usted. Se acuerda de mi?”  
  
El medico, quien continuaba su eterno ir y venir de un lado a otro del hospital, lo miró desconfiadamente sin ser capaz de acordarse de él.  
  
“Mi hermano me toma por otra persona...soy el de traje con spandex.” Sentenció finalmente en voz baja y ahí si, el otro dio muestras de reconocerlo. El psiquiatra tomo la caja de habanos y lo invitó a caminar con él por el pasillo.  
  
“Cómo progresa su hermano?” Preguntó mientras sacaba un habano y lo llevaba hasta su nariz.  
  
“No progresa. Sigue con ese delirio. Cree que soy su novio” Confesó avergonzado. Le costaba hablar de eso, pero sabía que ese sujeto podía ser la clave para ayudar a Klaus.  
  
“Mmh” El doctor traspasó varias puertas de vidrio y pronto se encontraron en un lugar abierto. Allí encendió uno de los habanos. Sorbió sonoramente y luego exhalo el humo asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
“El deliro permanecerá tanto tiempo como él lo necesite. No importa lo mucho que intente convencerlo de lo contrario. Solo logrará angustiarle.”  
  
Diego esperaba una respuesta de ese estilo. Ya había visto el efecto que tenía hacer que Klaus entrara en razón. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado. Esperaba que ese doctor pudiera recetarle algún medicamento o algún método para lograr que Klaus volviese a la normalidad.  
  
“Entonces, no hay nada que pueda hacer?”  
  
El doctor negó, eliminando la ceniza con un movimiento de su mano. Diego estaba por irse a rumiar su derrota a otro lado cuando la voz del psiquiatra lo detuvo.  
  
“Un delirio siempre aparece en reemplazo de otra realidad. Una realidad que el paciente no puede soportar. Averiguar que es lo que su hermano no puede aceptar, podría ayudarlo..”  
  
Diego lo observó esperanzado. Al menos podía hacer algo. Ya tenía la misión. Ahora solo necesitaba el plan. Agradeció la ayuda y salio tan rápido como pudo del hospital.  
  
*  
  
Le tomó varios días llegar a esa conclusión pero cuando lo hizo, prefirió no haberla deducido. Una horrible sensación de vacío se había anidado en su estomago desde entonces, al punto que hasta sus hermanos le preguntaban si se encontraba bien.  
  
No, él no estaba bien. Probablemente no lo estaría durante mucho tiempo. Había encontrado la realidad que era imposible de tolerar para Klaus y también había descubierto quien era responsable de todo aquello. No entendía cómo no lo había deducido antes.  
  
Allison no lo negó. Tampoco defendió su accionar. Ella le habló con la calma de un condenado. Con la calma de quien sabe que tarde o temprano será juzgado por sus acciones y espera pacientemente a que el día del juicio llegue.  
  
Aquella tarde, cuando Diego finalmente la encaró en el comedor, su hermana le habló del día en que su padre le había pedido que lo acompañara hasta el mausoleo donde Klaus se encontraba entrenando. Allí les había hablado a los dos de la importancia de la academia para el futuro, de los millones de vidas que dependían de que su entrenamiento, que ninguno podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta. Reginad Hargreeves les habló de todo eso en su tono habitual, impasible desprovisto de toda empatía. Cuando terminó su discurso y el mausoleo quedó unos breves segundos en silencio, fue que dio la orden: “Hazlo.”  
  
 _Escuche el rumor que Diego y tú no pueden estar juntos._  
  
Continuara...

 


	5. This love is gonna be the death of me

 

Maria del Carmen le dijo a Juan Esteban que estaba embarazada. Unos pocos segundos de suspenso pasaron entre la declaración y la reacción de él. Finalmente, Juan Esteban le dijo que la amaba, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. La música empezó a sonar más alto y el plano fue alejándose poco a poco.  
  
Era su novela favorita. Llevaba siguiéndola desde hacía meses. Sin embargo, Klaus no pudo sentir más que indiferencia ante el esperado final. Hacía días que su mente no podía focalizarse en otra cosa que no fuera Dave. Desde que lo había rescatado, su comportamiento había sido cada vez más errático. No quedaba nada de las noches de risas y caricias en Vietnam. Dave lo trataba con cortesía pero ya no se acercaba a él como antes. Su comportamiento lo desconcertaba. Por momentos, su mirada le transmitía un deseo que lo paralizaba, un fuego antiguo que acababa de despertar y quisiese abrasarlo con su intensidad. Como si hubieran estado separados por años y ahora volviesen a reencontrarse. Eso lo extrañaba pero estaba lejos de cuestionarlo. Si ese era el modo de sentir de Dave, él se entregaría sin reparos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de corresponderle, Dave se alejaba.  
  
Una barrera.  
  
Klaus podía ser un inútil, pero no era estúpido. Le hubiera gustado serlo. Creer un poco más que todo estaba bien entre los dos, que su historia de amor terminaría como en aquella novela, con ellos besándose entre sonrisas..

Dave no lo había besado desde el secuestro. Habían pasado semanas.  
  
*  
  
Dave se encontraba de pie mirando hacia la ventana que daba al jardín. El sol de la tarde recortaba su figura de una forma casi onírica. Era una postura que le recordaba mucho a Diego. Siempre adoptaba esa posición cada vez que algo lo perturbaba. Klaus se aclaró la garganta.  
  
“Hey” Lo saludó. Dave le devolvió el saludo pero no dijo más. Klaus, se apoyó en el respaldo de una de las sillas utilizándola inconscientemente como un escudo. Al cabo de unos segundos finalmente se decidió.  
  
“Puedes irte si quieres.” Las palabras salieron de su boca, era consciente de eso. Pero fue como si las hubiera dicho otro.  
  
Dave se giró para verlo, su mirada cansada, su cuerpo tensándose.  
  
“Puedes volver al pasado o quedarte en esta época. Lo que quieras. Te ayudaré a conseguir dinero para establecerte.” Hablaba tan firme, tan seguro de sí mismo. Como si fuera un niño grande, responsable de sus actos. Hargreeves reiría.  
  
“De qué estas hablando?” Dave frunció el seño como si acabara de escuchar un disparate. Klaus se enterneció.  
  
“Ya no tienes que quedarte. Estaré bien.” Añadió con dulzura. A pesar de eso, Dave parecía no poder comprender todo el significado de sus palabras. Klaus suspiró. Habría preferido que ese fuese el final, pero nunca había tenido suerte.  
  
“Five tiene razón. Siempre la tuvo, por eso no quise volver aquí. Soy un inútil.” Antes de que Dave pudiese interrumpirlo siguió. Dave se merecía la verdad.  
  
“Ellos me torturaron, si. Pero no fue la tortura lo que hizo que les diera la información que necesitaban. Fue esto.” Dijo tomando de su bolsillo una bolsita plástica con pastillas de colores.  
  
“Esto es lo que soy.” Sonrió, pero era una mueca sin gracia. “Es lo que siempre he sido. Un patético junkie que haría lo que fuera por la próxima dosis. No valgo la pena. Te mereces algo mejor.”  
  
Las palabras flotando en el aire. Su verdadero significado desplegándose como un manto invisible, llenando la habitación. Klaus había puesto en palabras la barrera entre los dos. Eso era todo.  
  
“Bien, ya lo dije.” Finalizó con un ademán de su mano. La palabra Good bye siendo brevemente visible. Se sentía exhausto. Como si acabara de utilizar sus poderes para convocar algún fantasma.  
  
Dave parecía ser incapaz de elaborar una respuesta y durante largos segundos el silencio se extendió entre ellos. Era un silencio familiar entre los dos. Ultimamente parecía ser lo único que compartían.  
  
Sin ser capaz de aguantarlo más Klaus se giró para irse. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora necesitaba espacio para sanar lo que quedara de si..si es que aún quedaba algo.  
  
“Espera!” Finalmente, Dave pareció ser capaz de encontrar su voz.  
  
“Tengo que decirte algo.”  
  
*  
  
Allison se había vestido para la ocasión. Un blazer negro haciendo juego con una falda a la altura de las rodillas. Los altísimos tacos se enterraban en la tierra del jardín pero poco le importaba. A su lado, Luther la acompañaba con una tentativa mano en su cintura para evitar que cayera.  
  
Five estaba a unos escasos pasos de ellos. De cuando en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia una de las ventanas que daban a las recamaras. Tal vez, esperando ver a Vanya, aunque luego de la charla que habían tenido, dudaba que se presentara en el funeral.  
  
 _“Estoy de acuerdo con Diego.” La voz de Allison se hizo escuchar por sobre la de sus hermanos. “No puedo deshacer lo que le hice a Klaus. Soy culpable de su estado por lo que apoyaré la decisión que tomes. Tú sabes que será mejor para él.”  
  
Luther la observó como si de repente la desconociera. Desde que se había enterado de que su amada hermana había utilizado su poder con Klaus cuando eran niños no había podido salir de su estado de shock. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos y su historia juntos. Jamás habían llegado a nada, Allison no lo había permitido ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si su padre hubiese decidido que ella utilizase sus poderes con él en vez de con Klaus? Le gustaba decirse que ella no lo hubiera hecho. Pero otra parte de sí no dejaba de preguntarse ¿No lo hubiera hecho?  
  
“Pero estaríamos mintiendo. Klaus está enfermo. Si el deliro se termina, entonces..”  
  
“Y si no lo hace?” Lo interrumpió Diego. “El doctor fue claro. El delirio de Klaus está reemplazando otra realidad. La realidad que el poder de Allison nos arrebató.”  
  
Allison no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la inclinó hacia abajo apenada.  
  
“No se por qué lo hizo ahora y no antes. Tal vez la tortura disparó algo en su mente, no lo sé. Solo sé que Klaus cree en Dave. Su amor es real. No hay impedimentos para que estén juntos.”  
  
“Excepto que tú no eres Dave.” Le retrucó Luther. Diego rodó los ojos. Jamás coincidirían en nada. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando la voz de Five lo interrumpió.  
  
“Tú lo amas?” Estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa, sus piernas balanceándose de un lado a otro. Se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento por lo que su pregunta los sobresaltó a todos.  
  
Diego asintió con la cabeza. La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Nadie había preguntado eso antes. Cuando les había comentado su plan, todos habían comenzado a objetar sobre las implicaciones éticas y morales del mismo. Nadie había preguntado acerca de lo que él sentía.  
  
“Diego, Dave..son solo nombres. Puedo ser Dave si eso hace que podamos tener lo que perdimos. Tal vez, ésta sea la única oportunidad de estar juntos.”  
  
Diego se sentía incomodo al abrirse de esa manera con sus hermanos. Jamás había hablado de su relación con Klaus con nadie y ahora tenía toda una audiencia. No necesitaba que validaran sus sentimientos. Solo necesitaba su palabra de que seguirían el plan. Sintió la escrutadora mirada de Five sobre sí unos momentos hasta que éste finalmente asintió.  
  
“Bien, creo que estas en lo correcto entonces. El plan conlleva sus riesgos pero puedo entenderlo.”  
  
Diego creyó estar soñando. ¿Five dándole la razón en algo? Pero luego recordó su estadía en el apocalipsis y su novia maniquí. Dolores tampoco era real, pero podía jurar que Five no la cambiaría por nadie en el mundo.  
  
Luther dió un hondo suspiro, visiblemente incómodo ante el curso que llevaban las cosas. Pero por una vez, parecía haber perdido los ánimos de discutir.  
  
“Será lo que opine la mayoría.”Finalmente sentenció ambiguamente el número uno.  
  
“No estoy de acuerdo.”  
  
Todas las miradas se centraron en Vanya. Sentada en una de las sillas, sus manos estrujaban una y otra vez el borde de su camisa.  
  
“Sé lo que dije antes Diego, pero esto..” Le dió una mirada de profunda disculpa. “Una cosa es seguirle la corriente durante un tiempo, para evitar que se angustie...pero esto es otra cosa. No puedo dejar de pensar en qué pasará si él despierta y se entera de que todos le mentimos.”  
  
“Sabrá que lo hicimos por su bien.”  
  
Diego se sintió escandalizado. Había creído que de todos sus hermanos, Vanya era la que estaría a su favor.  
  
“Y si no lo hace? Y si cree que solo quisimos burlarnos de él? Y si se siente traicionado?”  
  
Vanya no hacía más que repetir las preguntas que él mismo se había formulado una y otra vez al pensar en ese plan. Eran todas posibilidades muy probables. No tenía respuestas para eso.  
  
“Todo plan conlleva sus riesgos. Klaus es infeliz ahora porque cree que Dave no lo ama. Podemos prolongar ese estado indefinidamente o hacer algo al respecto.”  
  
La palabras de Five dieron fin a la reunión. La mayoría había llegado a un ac_ __uerdo.  
  
*  
  
Klaus se acercó con pasos inseguros hasta la lápida dispuesta cerca de la estatua de Ben. Pogo se había encargado de volver a colocar la cabeza en su sitio de modo que su hermano no permaneciera decapitado. En esta ocasión no llovía. En cambio, soplaba un viento intenso que hacia que el cigarrillo entre sus dedos se apagara una y otra vez.  
  
Diego Hargreeves  
(1989-2019)  
  
El nombre escrito se le hacía extraño. Como si perteneciera a otra persona y no al hermano que había amado durante toda su vida. Klaus dejó que la sensación de irrealidad lo invadiera. Estaba acostumbrado al shock cuando algo le afectaba demasiado. Cuando la conmoción cesara podría dejar paso a la emoción. Hasta que eso sucediera, aprovecharía aquella calma fría.  
  
“Qué pasó?” Se escuchó preguntar.  
  
“Fue tras ellos, los que te torturaron. No podía dejarlos ir.” Le respondió Five eficiente.  
  
Klaus asintió. Una reacción típica de su hermano “el vigilante.”Podía imaginarlo con su ridículo antifaz y su traje de spandex enfrentándose a la mujer y el hombre con máscaras de dibujos animados. Soltó una risa que pronto se transformo en un sollozo. Ah, ahí estaba al fin la emoción.  
  
*  
  
Él observaba la escena desde una distancia prudencial. Habría imaginado que se sentiría de otra manera asistir a su propio funeral pero no era así. Una sensación de profundo alivio lo invadía.  
  
Tal vez, porque el personaje que había construido siendo Diego nunca había sido del todo real. Quizás siempre había sido eso: un personaje. Un hombre que debía esconderse tras una máscara. Tal vez, en el fondo, él siempre había sido Dave.  
  
Fin

 


End file.
